Adventures of Marcus Claudius Maximus
by EmperorMCMWrites
Summary: This story has been abandoned since I have started a new story titled "Chronicles of Marcus Claudius Maximus"
1. Chapter 1: Enter Helgen

Chapter 1

"So you've awoken then," said the man in blue scaled armor.

"Where am I at?" I ask.

"You're on your way to Helgen," said the soldier in leather armor.

I talk with the man in blue armor and learn that his name is Ralof. I ask him many questions like what province are we in, how do you make money, and how do I escape. He tells me that we are in Skyrim, that you do miscellaneous tasks to make money, and that he'll tell me that later. We finally arrive at Helgen and we are told to line up as he calls names.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm," says the soldier

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Ralof says.

"Ralof of Riverwood,"

"My journey to Sovngarde awaits."

"Lokir of Rorikstead,"

"No, you will never take me," Lokir says.

"Archers shoot him, who are you?"

I tell him that I am Marcus Claudius Maximus from Rome and I am a member of the Roman Legions. That I don't know where I am and that I just want to know what is going on here in Skyrim.

"Oh," says the soldier whose name is Hadvar, "What do we do Captain, he's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block," the captain says.

Hadvar tells me to stand in the crowd until I'm called to the block. One rebel gets his head cut off and then I'm called to the block to die. Right before my head gets cut off, a dragon comes and I'm told to run to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Helgen

Chapter 2

When I got to the tower Ralof said, "Is it true, are the legends back, Jarl Ulfric?"

"Legends don't burn down villages and destroy towns," Jarl Ulfric says.

"You go up the tower and jump out of the hole in the wall."

As soon as I start up the stairs a dragon appears and kills two Stormcloaks. I do as I'm told as Ralof should be behind me as I run into Hadvar. He tells me to stick close to him if I want to stay alive. We near the keep when we run into Ralof again.

"What are you doing Ralof," Hadvar asks.

"I'm escaping whether you like it or not Hadvar," Ralof replies.

I'm given the choice whether to enter the keep with either Hadvar or Ralof. I choose Hadvar because he looks like a legionnaire. We enter the keep when Hadvar begins to speak.

"I'm glad you chose to come with me instead of that traitor Ralof. I am part of the Imperial Legion and my job is to keep Skyrim a part of the Empire." Hadvar tells me.

He unbinds my hands and tells me to search the chests for anything of use. I find; Studded Imperial Armor, Light Imperial Greaves, Light Imperial Boots, Light Imperial Helmet, an Imperial Sword, a bow, and 47 steel arrows. He then tells me that it is time to move out. When we get to the main entrance to the keep we find Ralof with a handful of his Stormcloak buddies.

Hadvar and I quickly dispatch the Stormcloaks and go down the stairwell. We come to the dining room where Hadvar tells me to grab as much potions, food, and drink as I can find and carry. I do that and we come to the torture room where a couple of Stormcloaks are fighting the torturer and his assistant. We dispatch the Stormcloaks and I am given some lock picks and a tension wrench and told how to pick locks.

I pick the lock with ease and loot the corpse of any valuables, and then search the room for some other supplies. I find a book which I could read later, a shield, and some more potions. The torturer, his assistant, Hadvar, and I head out of the room and encounter some ginormous spiders that spit poisonous venom. I block the spit with the shield that I picked up earlier and charge toward the spiders. We kill the spiders almost instantly and move then come across a sleeping bear. Hadvar tells me that we can either kill the bear or sneak by it without it noticing us. I choose to kill the bear with my bow and retrieve its pelt, which sells for a nice price to the right person. We exit the cave and Hadvar tells me and the others to go to Riverwood, a village nearby to resupply and rest for the day.

I head to Riverwood until we come across the "Guardian Stones", magical stones prophesied to give the user a bonus for learning different skills. I choose the Warrior Stone to let me learn combat skills faster. I then start on the road again with my companions and head towards Riverwood. We get to Riverwood within a half of an hour and are extremely exhausted. I visit Hadvar's uncle Alvor, who is the blacksmith in Riverwood. He tells me to grab what I need and teaches me how to craft weapons and armor. I craft two things and he tells me to keep them to remember him when I am crafting Skyforge Steel.

I then tell Alvor about the dragon attack at Helgen and he gives me instructions to go tell the Jarl of Whiterun and ask to send soldiers to defend Riverwood. I tell him that I will and he gives me a few Septims to get some food and drink on him at the inn. I thank Alvor and he gives me 1,500 Septims to get some food and also to get some decent equipment. I head on over to the inn which is called the Sleeping Giant Inn. After 2 hours of eating, drinking, and listening to the bard play several songs, I decide that it is time to rent a room and retire to bed for a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jarl of Whiterun

Chapter 3

That was a good night's sleep; I think that I should go tell the Jarl about the dragon attack in Helgen. I start out the road for Whiterun with 1,396 Septims left from the 1,500 that Alvor gave me. As I'm walking along the road a wolf pack ambushes me from behind, a hair before the wolf bites my leg I take out my sword and slice its throat open. The other wolves attack and I swiftly kill them and loot their pelts. I continue along the road to Whiterun for another half an hour and then, I finally see the city's walls. I pass the city stables and a Khajiit caravan, and then I reach the city gates.

"The city is on lockdown because of a dragon sighting," the guard said

"I have news about a dragon attack on Helgen that I have to tell the Jarl," I say.

"Shouldn't you be telling the Jarl of Falkreath?"

"I saw it heading toward Riverwood."

"Okay I'll let you in, but don't tell anyone."

I head through the city and come to the Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach. When I get to the Jarl he asks, "Why are you here? The city is on lockdown by my order."

"I have news of a dragon attack on Helgen, the town of Riverwood requests that you send guards to guard the town," I reply.

"That explains why my guards let you in, let's see, what do you think we should do Proventus?"

"I think we should sit behind our walls until this dragon attack is over," Proventus says.

"I will not stand by while a dragon burns down my towns and slaughters my people. Irileth send a platoon of guards to Riverwood."

"At once, my Jarl," Irileth replies.

The jarl asks me to talk with him over lunch in his private quarters. We walk upstairs to his quarters, which are very extravagant and luxurious. We sit down and the Jarl tells a servant to tell the chef to make the Imperial City Meal. We begin talking about my experiences at Helgen and my life before I came to Skyrim. We talk for half an hour and then the first course consisting of; Seared Scallops, Roasted Slaughterfish, Jazbay Grapes, and some nice cold, and refreshing Honningbrew Mead. We eat the course and begin talking about the situation in Skyrim.

Jarl Balgruff tells me that there are two major warring factions; the Imperial Legion, and the Stormcloak Rebellion. I learn that the Imperials operate out of Solitude, the capital of the country, and the Stormcloaks operate out of the city of Windhelm. He says that the main course should be arriving soon, which it did. The main course consisted of: Mammoth Steak, Venison Stew, and Alto Wine. We begin eating while we start talking about Bleak Falls Barrow, which is a tomb that the ancients built to house the fallen Nords. He tells me that his court wizard should be here shortly.

"You must be the Jarl's guest, I'm Farengar," the wizard said.

"Nice to meet you Farengar, I'm Marcus of Cyrodiil," I reply.

"Have you heard of Bleak Falls Barrow, Marcus?"

"I have and why are you talking about it?"

"I need someone to delve deep into the barrow and get something called the Dragonstone. It is a map of dragon burial sites."

"I assume that person is me."

"Yes, it is you Marcus."


	4. Chapter 4: Bleak Falls Barrow

Chapter 4

"It is you, Marcus." Farengar says.

"Ok, but I need some better gear if I am to search these Nordic ruins." I say.

"I'll tell Eorlund Grey-Mane to make you some Nordic Carved Armor for you," Jarl Balgruff says.

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruff," I say, "What about a better sword?"

"My own guards use Imperial Sword so they are quite reliable, but I know what you mean and I'll give you 2 steel ingots to improve your sword."

"Thank you Jarl Balgruff, I'm off to get better gear and the Dragonstone."

I go down the stairs to the mead hall Jorrvaskr and ask for directions. The Skyforge is a marvelous forge built into the hillside. Eorlund gives me my armor and a Skyforge Steel Sword. I head out to Riverwood again and head to Alvor's house. Alvor says, "I'm so glad to see you again, Marcus."

"Where is Hadvar," I ask.

"He's out back."

I go to the back of Alvor's house and see Hadvar tending to the garden.

"I need your help Hadvar," I say.

"Sure, what do you need me to do," Hadvar asks.

"I need help going into Bleak Falls Barrow to recover a dragon burial site map called the Dragonstone for the Jarl."

"I'm not too sure about this Marcus.

"Have I ever abandoned you?"

"No, I'll come with you on your expedition."

We talk to Alvor and he improves Hadvar's armor on the workbench and his sword on the grindstone. Hadvar equips his stuff and I give him a Light Imperial Shield and he says thanks. We go to the trader when he is arguing with his sister about a stolen item. I ask him what happened he told me that some bandits broke in and stole a golden dragon's claw. He also says that his sister wants to go and get it at Bleak Falls Barrow and I say that I'll get it for him. His sister offers to tell me the directions once we get to the bridge outside of town. Follow the road on the left and eventually you'll come to the barrow.

I get to the barrow within an hour and find that there are bandits outside guarding the barrow. Hadvar and I pick off a few with our bows; draw our sword, then charge. We kill the remaining guards and head inside the first chamber and see some other bandits huddling by a campfire. We kill them with our bows and go to the campfire to cook and rest for the night before we venture into the barrow. I dream wondering what is to come the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragonstone

Chapter 5

Hadvar wakes up as I'm making breakfast and says, "So I see that you can cook."

"I was my tent's cook," I reply.

"Marcus, don't think I don't know what a contubernium is. Latin is the language of Cyrodiil. But the common language is English."

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke Latin, Hadvar."

"I learned when I was little boy and still remember it."

"Do you want to eat breakfast, Hadvar?"

"What do we have, Master Chef Marcus?"

"Well, with the salted beef, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes I made beef stew. I also made some Jazbay Grape Crostatas. For drink we have water with fruit flavoring."

"That sounds very good Marcus."

"Dig in."

We eat the delicious food and then go and search for more supplies before we enter the barrow.

"We should go get supplies in Whiterun before we go in," Hadvar says.

"I told the Jarl that I would not come back without the Dragonstone." I reply.

"You can go to Riverwood while I go to Whiterun and we can get double supplies."

"We don't want to carry much because we're going in, getting the Dragonstone, and coming out."

"Doesn't it take a long time to explore a barrow?"

"That's not what the Jarl's court wizard says."

"I despise every magic user that walks the realm of Nirn."

We go our separate ways to get supplies. The town of Riverwood gives a lot of supplies for free in debt of what Hadvar and I had done for the town. We meet back at the Barrow and tell what supplies we managed to get. Hadvar got some fresh produce from Whiterun and some meat as well. I managed to get some arrows, torches, bedrolls, and salt piles. We walk into three Whiterun guards when one asks, "Can we join you on your expedition through the barrow?"

"Sure, what are your names," I reply.

"I'm Erak, the one on the left is Hati, and the archer is Jack."

"Nice to meet you, my companion's name is Hadvar. On this mission I am in charge, got it?"

"Got it sir."

"Please call me Marcus."

We make our way back to Bleak Falls Barrow and find out that the guards have their own bedrolls. We have dinner of venison stew and cold Honningbrew Mead which the guards brought along. I told them that the mead stays out here so we can carry more food.

We enter the barrow the next morning after some shut eye and breakfast of salted beef.

"Watch out for draugr," Erak says.

"What are draugr," I ask.

"Draugr are ancient nords who have fallen in battle and some old enough have the power of the voice." Hati replies.

"Oh, so they are your ancestors."

We continue into the barrow and eventually run into some draugr.

"Battle formations," I call out.

Every one kills two or more draugr and we head on to the swinging axes trap. Jack goes through the trap like he made it himself. He deactivates the trap and we head on to a chamber full of spiders and a man caught in the webs. He tells us to kill the spiders and get him out of the webs and he will helps us. We do that but he takes off with some sort of key to the inner chamber. Jack gets tired of chasing so puts an arrow in the bandit's back. I take the claw shaped key and go towards the door. Erak says that the passcode is on the claw which it is. I put in the passcode top to bottom; bear, hummingbird, owl, and then the door opens revealing a giant chamber behind it with a wall that has strange writing inscribed on it. Our party walks up to it and its power goes into me. A Draugr Deathlord appears and it starts to attack only me but my companions kill it in one blow. I search its corpse and find the Dragonstone. We exit the barrow, grab our stuff, and head back to Whiterun.

"I see you have returned with the Dragonstone and some friends," Farengar says.

"Yes and the guards wanted to join me, here is your stone," I reply.

"Oh I see that you have got Farengar his stone for the dragons." Jarl Balgruff says.

"Yes I have Jarl Balgruff," I reply.

"You have done Whiterun a service, but I need your help with a dragon threat. Go with Irileth to the Western Watchtower and defeat this dragon if it returns. Then return here for further orders."

"At once my Jarl, come on guys we are going to defeat a dragon."

My party and I meet Irileth at the tower just before dawn when she says, "Be careful and watch out for the dragon. Make every arrow and bolt count."

"Five arrows and aim carefully," I tell my crew as I am getting my bow ready.

The dragon comes and lands immediately by the tower, I tell Erak and Hati to charge with their swords and shields. The dragon whose name is Mirmulnir says that only the Dovahkiin can kill him.

"I'm tired of this, for Rome!" I say as I brandish my sword and shield.

"Dovahkiin, Niid!" Mirmulnir says.

As I kill him a burst of energy goes in me and I shout, "Fus!"

"Dovahkiin!" shouts a loud mysterious voice.

"I can't believe it, you're the Dragonborn." all of the guards say.

I go back to Jarl Balgruff and tell him that the dragon is dead and that the guards called me a "Dragonborn".

"I suggest that you go and see the Greybeards to master your gift of the voice. As a token of my gratitude, I name you Thane of Whiterun, an honorary title for those who have done a service to my city. For that I'll give you a house and a housecarl to go with your title. Also a detachment of the guard will help you on your travels, as well as a horse to travel swiftly." Jarl Balgruff says.

I head to my new house to get some sleep and food.


End file.
